


The Rebellion

by stat1st1caloutl1er



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stat1st1caloutl1er/pseuds/stat1st1caloutl1er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mark is a symbol seemingly engraved in a person’s skin to signify they are born with magic in their blood. As the person grows older the scar grows with them, getting bigger over time sometimes covering their whole body, but sometimes it stops growing. It is currently to be believed that the bigger a person’s symbol the more magic they have. I have only ever seen such a thing once.</p>
<p>(not entirely in first person)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

[Neil]  
         The mark is a symbol seemingly engraved in a person’s skin to signify they are born with magic in their blood. As the person grows older the scar grows with them, getting bigger over time sometimes covering their whole body, but sometimes it stops growing. It is currently to be believed that the bigger a person’s symbol the more magic they have. I have only ever seen such a thing once.

         When I was twelve, and my father was still an active member of the army, I saw one of the magic bearers being put to death. I was told they had gone crazy but I didn’t believe it. Somebody whose mind is no longer working properly has a look in their eye that I didn’t see. The soldiers were just scared of him. His scars moved along his whole body in curls, it moved down his arms and along his chest and back. It climbed up his neck and covered his face. I know he was killed because people were scared of what he could be capable of. I couldn’t watch. I covered my eyes and cried silently.

\----

         Todd sat lonely on the deck and stared out at sea. Neil went completely unnoticed as he lowered himself silently down next to Todd.

         “Missing anybody back at home?” He asked nostalgically. Todd jumped at the sound of Neil’s voice and relief flooded his body when he realized who it was. Looking back out into the crashing foaming waves with him Todd let out a sigh.

         “The way you speak Neil, I’ve got a feeling you aren’t talking family”

         “Who else is all that poetry you write for?” he smirked jokingly and nudged Todd’s arm. He make an annoyed face in reply.

         “You haven't even read it” came a deadpan reply from the smaller of the two. He laughed and put a friendly arm around Todd’s shoulder. With his other hand he toussled his dirty blond hair. Neil was only a year older than Todd and pretended to treat him like a child because of it. Neil continued to talk but Todd had already stopped listening. He curled into the space under Neil’s arm, feeling comfortable, at home again. The sound of his voice was a comforting change.

         He hear footsteps approaching. Todd’s face went red as he tried to struggle out of Neil’s grasp.

         “Oh, no you don’t!” He states, his arm around Todd tightened in response to the struggle knowing well he was embarrassing Todd.

         “What are you two doing?” chuckle mixed in with the question.

         “Ya’kno, the usual.” Neil replied for Todd as he continued to struggle.

         “I can see that” Charlie snickered. Neil pulled Todd closer to his side and then up onto his lap, being that he is slightly stronger than Todd. He give up fighting and sat moping in his new place on Neil’s lap. “I barely _ever_ see you two apart” Charlie added a knowing smile at the end of his statement that went right over Neil’s head but Todd caught easily and blushed harder.


	2. I'll Protect You

        Todd would often lie awake with lines of nonsensical poetry running through his head. His body would sway with the ship as he turned all his worries into beautiful stray words.  He thought about the ocean lapping at the sides of the ship and what could be lying below in the darkness.

Clear waves will cut through oceans like a knife.

Mermaid tails are splashing in the deep.

Blue waters will continue without strife.

Currents moving while the creatures sleep.

Air pockets flutter quickly towards the sky.

Pure silver shimmers, dances, in distress.

Attempting to escape with no goodbye.

Breaks the surface gasping hard for breath.

We’ll never know what's dancing in the dark.

We grasp at straws and ancient stories told,

We guess at prophesies to make a mark.

Paintings drawn on walls in days of old

Will we ever know the truth now for sure?

The questions burn me to my very core.

        “Todd?” A whisper came from a bunk below him. “Todd are you awake?”  He rolled over and ducked his head down over the side of his bed. A slow smile grew over his face; Neil was looking back still sleepy as ever. His brown eyes were half closed, and his face scrunched up against the covers.

        “yeah?”

        “I’m cold” a smirk forming at his words.

        “No you aren’t”

        “yes I am” He pouted

        None the less Todd decided to humor him and jump down. “You just want to see me do ‘the thing’ again.”

        Neil sat up in his bed and held up his covers as a welcome for Todd to get in with him. Todd slid in facing Neil and wrapped the covers around him from behind. Neil had settled in with his legs crossed waiting patiently. Todd brought his hands up in front of his face resting the tips of his thumb, pointer, and middle finger against each other folding the rest together. He breathed out in a slow steady stream concentrating. After a few seconds of watching and waiting Neil saw Todd’s hands begin to steadily glow.

        Todd unfolded his hands and slid them against either side of Neil’s face. He let out a long sigh of appreciation cupping Todd’s hands in his own and slowly lacing their fingers together. Todd’s face reddened and he tried to pull away but Neil wouldn't let him.

        “I’m going to protect you.”

        “What?” Todd looked at him incredulously.

        “I’m going to protect you.” He repeated more firmly this time

        “I can take care of myself just fine.”  His face slowly falling looking slightly more angry “alright?”

        “No” Neil shook his head quickly looking serious as ever.

        “What do you mean ‘No’?”

        Neil looked so pleased with himself, a smirk slowly forming on his face. He tilted their heads together foreheads touching. Looking Todd straight in the eye he was the most sure of himself he had ever been.

        “No” it was a fact this time. Todd tried to stay firm but his frown broke into a smile mirroring Neil’s.

  “Okay”


End file.
